


Hic Sunt Leones

by agostando



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Knotting, Office Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unrealistic Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agostando/pseuds/agostando
Summary: In a universe where the world of humans and of spiritual, demonic and primordial beasts are not so separate.Let's follow the life of a temperamental human woman and a not-so saint-like saber-toothed tiger.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep this story. I'll put whatever het kinks come to mind, let's not mind the particulars. So I went back to the beginning and laid out some groundwork.  
> Un-beta-ed.

Diana was walking home from work. She was only weary and amused herself by window-shopping, her head tilting this way and that to look at the street, the trinkets in the shop windows, the buildings she saw every day to and from work, the people milling around, enjoying the late afternoon and the cool autumn breeze.

It was while watching this lazy crowd that she caught a glance of him. A middle aged man, well-dressed, decently-build, with premature white hair. Was it that snow white hair that impressed her at first? It surely made her halt in her step for a second. And if it wasn’t the hair, it certainly was his blue gaze, raised on her as if attracted by a magnetic force.

Diana, though, wasn’t the type of think herself pretty enough to attract a handsome man’s attention, but, curious enough to know who had the honour, turned around. The later afternoon crowd walked by her with the usual noise of shows and boots hitting the pavement and juicy gossip being exchanged.

Diana turned around again, the man smiled good-naturedly and nodded his head. This time there could be doubt, and a rush of excitement went through her before she nodded minutely and walked up to him.

“Very sorry sir, I was staring at you so rudely,” she said, but she knew it had only been a couple of seconds. It was what was required of her to say, though, as a lone woman, and it served its purpose. The man smiled again and waved her sentence away with a small gesture.

“Not at all, I’m afraid I was too forward myself.” The accent was undeniably that of an English-speaking person, even though Diana couldn’t place its origin, she had never travelled abroad and she didn’t meet a lot of new people.

“May I trouble you to keep me company for a coffee? I’m traveling alone and in need of polite conversation.”

The man spoke Italian very well, Diana smiled in appreciation.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare to impose,” she said, switching to English.

“Well, if you have someone to return to, of course I won’t intrude, but if not, I assure you you wouldn’t impose at all, I am quite free on this evening.”

Diana thought of her empty apartment, her nice but unfamiliar neighbors, the noise of their families filtering through her empty walls. The man seemed nice enough, the prospect of conversing with a traveller sounded intriguing, and well, the man was handsome from up close as much as if not more than from afar. His voice was pleasant to her ears, deep but not guttural. His posture relaxed, as if he had all the time in the world at his disposal.

“I’m glad to join you then.”

Diana woke up the following day to an empty bed, a kitchen table full of delicious-smelling breakfast food, and a pleasant buzz under her skin.

She was not sad that the man had not stayed for the morning after, she was embarrassed enough that Reginald had immediately deduced that she was a virgin and had initially treated her like she was made of glass, but she also fell asleep in the middle of the act. Granted, by that time she had lost count of how many times she had come, but still. What kind of memory did she leave him with, falling asleep like that?

 _“A not entirely bad one,”_ she thought, picking up a slice of taclenta cake and savouring the slight bitterness of the cocoa.

What a day she’d experienced. She thought of herself of too prickly and inexperienced to be able to pick up guys in locales, or at group events, or at work,… or anywhere, really. But it only took a couple hours conversation outside a coffee shop to score her a dinner and then, unwilling to let the mysterious, attractive and interesting man go, an invite into her apartment had evolved into her first sexual encounter.

But in the loneliness of the morning after, her naked thighs brushing against each other under her robe, as if trying to adjust to the new tingling sensation in her muscles, her fingers smelling of soap and powdered sugar, a mess of soiled sheets in the adjacent room, she didn’t delude herself that she was going to have a repeat experience, nor… _shudder_ …a relationship. At her age, broke as fuck as she was, ignorant of social protocols, of herself, of the world. She knew that night was all she got, and was content with it.

She didn’t know then, how wrong she was.

A few days later, Diana woke up completely disoriented. She was lying on her back on something big and soft. A bed? How did she end up in bed? Wasn’t she walking home a few moments before? She remembered the lights of the shops, the empty alleys… and then nothing.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sensation of needing the bathroom, but then… she heard squelching sounds, akin to those she made while she rubbed moisturizing cream on her hands. And she felt the pressure of something solid between her legs.

Despite putting all her strength into it, Diana opened her eyes after several tries and sluggishly slow, as if she couldn’t shrug off the weight of sleep no matter how hard she tried.

But even taking a look around didn’t help, she only saw the floor, old dusty drawers, closed windows. She tried to raise her head, but as she moved her limbs moved too and she realized that there were strange weights on her wrists and ankles. Around her wrists and ankles, actually. She was bound to the small bed.

She hissed in shock then, and something big and covered in fur moved in response, coming to rest on her back.

A shiver of fear crawled over Diana’s back then.

A member of the beast world.

Dazed, bound, fucked by what she understood now was a fucking breeding bench, a beast man over her.

This was exactly what every human was warned about growing up.

She knew some people were crazy enough to welcome a life of sex slavery, but not her. She was _not_ going to become some furry beast’s pet, maimed and tortured and eventually thrown away. Fuck that!

She took a few seconds to breathe deeply and steel her nerves before she attempted to slip out of her constraints. They felt like leather so maybe she had a possibility. Even if she dislocated something, she didn’t care. No way was she going down without a fight.

“Diana,” a voice called. A familiar voice.

“Re-Reginald??”

A rumbling sound answered her, and continued at a steady low pitch. The fur on her back vibrated slightly and the cock inside of her stilled.

 _“You’re a member of the beast world and you didn’t tell me? What species are you, you fucker? Was there any need to bind me like this? What the fuck did you drug me with?”_ she thought, frantically, but in her rage she could only say:

“What the fuck Reginald!”

“Mmh…” mumbled the man in an inhumanly low timbre. Something wet touched Diana’s nape, again and again, a tongue, but certainly not a human tongue. Just how much was he transformed?

“Sorry Diana, so sorry…” said a low voice. If Diana focused on it, she could actually distinguish the tone that had come out of Reginald’s human mouth when she met him.

The strange thing was that… Reginald actually sounded sorry?

Diana was thinking what to ask when she felt something growing bigger inside of her.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Reginald reacted with a sound that was neither a growl, a groan nor a purr, but a strange mix of the three.

“A bit of…” Diana bit back a groan at the stretch, the knot pressing on her clit insistently. “…warning first?”

“Sorry… sorry, I… the rut.”

Diana would have slapped her own face if she could. This goddamn beast did not just say rut, right? She was not in what looked and smelled like some sort of shady abandoned flat, strapped to a fucking breeding bench, while the man who deflowered her and turned out to be someone from the beast world had just gone into his fucking rut.

This was _not_ happening!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is very far ahead from the beginning, it doesn't even show the original protagonist.  
> Basically Reginald is a hella ancient saber-toothed tiger beast, he's been living together with the female protagonist in the beast world for years, they have a one-sided psychic bond (her->him). During their vacation they were asked by a friend to check the unstable spiritual magic on his mountain house, they went to investigate, they found a witch doing strange rituals under the moon ecplise, explosion-of-light scene, Reginald is gone and in his place is his younger counterpart from the fucking primordial times and who the fuck knows when they will switch back.  
> Reginald is so composed and perfect during sexy times, I just wanted to write him as a fumbling, less experienced teenage wreck, okay?  
> Remember, this female protagonist is full-on tsundere-tsundere.  
> Un-beta-ed.

After the time for the afternoon tea had passed without any sign or word from the young new master of the house, Diana put her work aside and went to Reginald’s office. But instead of the usual quiet she could hear grunts and moans from the corridor. As she reached for the door handle, Diana heard the young man grunting her name.

_“Aah, what a hopeless kid. Why the hell is he wanking alone if he’s thinking about me? Am I not right here?”_

When she opened the door, predictably, she found the young Reginald on the office sofa, hunched over, gripping his cock tightly, thumbing at the vein underneath, his brows furrowed and mouth slack.

 _“What a strange sight,”_ she thought, walking over. _“It’s the first time I see Reginald seeking pleasure by himself. …Well, actually, I haven’t seen ‘my’ Reginald doing so yet… This young one’s hormones must still be running wild. Ah, so cute…”_

Reginald heard Diana’s thoughts since she stood outside the door, listening to his sounds. At first he was delighted by her willingness but hearing her next musings he felt embarrassed, even humiliated. Here was something else he managed to fuck up. His older counterpart had his life together so well that he didn’t need to masturbate. Could it be that his wife was so willing to pleasure him that he didn’t need to do so? He had entertained the thought but he hadn’t dared asking, or even implying with his behaviour.

Thank goodness Diana wasn’t privy to Reginald’s thoughts, or she would have fumed. Instead, she was slightly irritated, and she discarded her trousers with choppy movements, climbed over Reginald’s lap, batted his hands away and got seated on the tiger’s dripping cock.

She sighed in contentment at the feel. Reginald was already leaking a lot of pre-cum so the movement was wetter than usual.

She opened her eyes and found the young man staring at her with half-lidded eyes, as if in a daze. She slapped his chest lightly before gripping his shoulder and starting moving up and down his length.

_“This goddamn kid! If I could tell him that he should just come to me for this shit instead of taking care of himself alone like some abandoned puppy… But fuck that! That’s way too embarrassing!”_

She slapped his chest lightly again. _“Damned kid! Learn these things quickly! I can teach a bunch of stuff but not this. This you need to learn yourself!”_

Happy to hear these thoughts and in ectasy for his wife’s precise movements, Reginald got a bit bold and gripped Diana’s legs at the back of her thighs, kneading once, twice, before pulling them wider and higher around his hips.

His wife clearly like the shift, bowing forward and moaning, before the sound the filled their ears turned back to the wet obscene squelch of her wetness and his pre-cum.

When Reginald pulled her legs wider apart, Diana was reminded of the Handles her old fossil had installed and choked back her moan before it got embarrassingly loud.

_“Fucking Handles, why am I reminded of them now? We’re not even on a chair! Thank fuck we’re going back home tomorrow,”_

Then her thoughts were interrupted as the tiger’s cock hit her g-spot so well she came, shaking and moaning. She slumped on Reginald’s chest, slapping him numbly, thinking _Fuck, give me a hand here, can’t you see I’m too old for this shit?_ And as he thankfully got the gist of the situation and started bumping her up and down on a steady rhythm, she retrieved that train of thought.

_“Going back home means having the Slide, the Bench and the Handles back. Oh god, I hope I don’t have to explain how they work to this enthusiastic puppy? No fucking way, I’ll let Mo or Yana to do the introduction. Ah, fuck, he’s pumping me so strongly now, that old fossil rarely gets this excited. When this kid learns about the Handles it’ll be over for me, fuck.”_

Diana’s thoughts tickled Reginald’s curiosity and excitement, but he focused on the task at hand and kept bouncing his wife through several orgasms. This was the first time they fucked both in daylight and outside of a bed and it was a religious, no, a mythical experience for the young primordial beast. He had only skimmed through his older counterpart’s diaries, scoffing at the part where it was said that Diana descended from a primordial beast herself, but he had bow his head and apologize.

Diana smelled, tasted and felt like a human, but her stamina was not. She had come a lot and although she did grow weak and couldn’t push her own weight up anymore, Reginald believed her weakness was caused more by post-bliss limpness than by muscular deficit.

They had been going at it for hour, and yet she came copiously, her slick dribbled down her thighs and his cock, pooled on his soiled trousers and on the sofa, without signs of the flow stopping or slowing anytime soon.

His wife’s body flushed beautifully, her entrance didn’t look darker than her flush. She was mostly limp, but her limbs shook only before an orgasm, her fingers clawed and scratched at his shoulders consistently, trembling only during her peak, and her moans grew louder and more frequent as they continued. Although she wasn’t as vocal as his peers’ companions by far, Reginald discovered that he didn’t mind, he loved it actually.

When the base of his cock started swelling and his balls grew tight and harder, his wife didn’t shudder or protested or motioned him to stop. Deeply thankful, he started bouncing her a bit slower, staring at the way his growing knot slid inside her and back out with squelching little pop sounds. When he tugged her upwards but couldn’t pull his knot out of her anymore, Diana let out a drawn out moan and thought _“Fucking hell. Wow,”_ making him preen proudly.

Diana had discarded her shirt some time in the first hour of her toil, probably, or in the second. She didn’t care. Her body was hot and cold with sweat and saliva and the mountain air coming in from the ajar window. It had been a battle and a half to make this kid understand that she wanted his mouth on her without saying so. He had licked her tentatively, though ridiculously skilful for a supposedly inexperienced puppy.

She canted her head to the side now, exposing her short neck, adorned with the few hickeys he left there.

 _“Bite...”_ she thought, and reveled in seeing the young Reginald’s eyes shining blue, his teeth morphing into little fangs and feeling them sink into her neck, next to her pulse point. She gripped his hair and kept the mouth there, knowing somehow that the kid would be self-sacrificial enough to pull out before his instincts said it was okay.

_“Such a good fuck… I sound fucked out even in my mind, woah. My old fossil and I had plenty of afternoon sessions, but not at this crazy pace all the time and he pops several knots. This puppy version probably doesn’t know how to time his knots, poor thing. He takes such a long time to cum, he must be spending all his time beating his own meat at this rate. …Is that why that old fossil is so adept at controlling his cock? He wanked so much he beat nature at some point? Fuck, that’s…. that’s sad. This puppy is lucky I’ve had plenty of experience with the fossil or I would have kicked him in the dick and walked out halfway through. Fuck his crazy pace.”_

Lulled by the steady stream of cum flushing inside her and by the puppy tiger biting and lapping at her skin, drawing her close to his chest and purring contentedly, Diana closed her eyes and deemed it about time for her to take a power nap.

 _“If the doesn’t bathe me and wake me up in time for dinner… I’ll kick his stupid puppy dick,”_ she thought, slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
